1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety wheel which is designed so that when air sealed within a tire is lost due to puncture of the tire or the like, the vehicle may be supported by means in place of air pressure within the tire to permit safe and easy travelling of the vehicle without hindrance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, it is extremely dangerous and actually difficult to replace a puncutured tire on expressways, congested roads or the like when air is lost by reason of a tire puncture, or for other reasons. Further, even on the roads which enable a punctured tire to be replaced, if the vehicle can travel safely and easily to the nearest repair shop or the like, the same is very convenient because a driver need not perform troublesome and time-consuming tire replacement on the road.
Under these circumstances, the development of safety tires has been desirous whereby even in the event the tire is punctured, the vehicle can be safely travelled upon to the repair shop or the like, with a minimal damage given to the tire in the puncture state. Various proposals have been made to provide for safety wheels in which a flat protector and a bead stopper for restraint of relative movement between the tire bead portions and a rim are possible and which are adapted to support the vehicle in place of air pressure within the tire when the latter is punctured. For example, such features may be incorporated into the tire to secure the safe travelling of the vehicle. However, according to the prior art, flat protector and bead stoppers have been suffered from disadvantages that the protector and stopper are complicated in construction and are hard to be incorporated into the tire.